


Collection of Romances

by InsanelyCapricornus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyCapricornus/pseuds/InsanelyCapricornus
Summary: These are short drabbles that are written as an exercise where you and Hanzo are the main focus. These are also first published on my tumblr under the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble! *Jazz Hands*

Hanzo was a man who could sit though a situation with a straight face while those around him peeled with laughter. Not one lick of emotion on his face other than he might be a grump. He seemed like the type not to be playful what so ever.

 

That time was not now.

 

Hanzo in fact stood over you. His 8" giving him an edge as he put both of his hands on your cheeks, pulled and smooshed them together.

 

“Wat are yuh doin’?” Your cheeks pushed to the point your lips stuck out like a fish.

 

Hanzo pulled you checks apart, pinching them as he went. An amused smile acrossed his face.

 

“Playing.” He pushed your cheeks back together.

 

Even though the bows man would denied it till the cows came home, this only remined you of one thing. How similar the Shimada brothers really were.

 

“Stuuuuppp!” Grabbing both his wrists to pull his hands off, but only successfully making him pull your cheeks apart.

 

Hanzo chuckled and lowered his his face to your stretched out one. He rubbed his nose against you and then kissed it.

 

“Your so cheeky, y/n”


	2. She Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands* DRABBLE!!

When Hanzo decided to court you, he was more than well aware of your spastic nature. On the battlefield you were more than a worthy opponent. At base.. that was a totally different story.

 

It was a quiet afternoon at Gibraltar. Everyone was at base taking some leisure time to themselves since nothing had been coming up on their radar. Hanzo was more than happliy ready to spend the day with you as promised.

 

He stood for a moment wondering where you could be. Suddenly he felt a presence, just as he was about to react he felt two small hands cup his backside.

 

“Do he got the booty?”

 

Hanzo shoved himself away and looked back at you with wide eyes. He was Definitely not expecting that from you. He watched you laugh he loved so much.

 

“ You should let me grab you backside more ofter, love!”

 

Light blush decorated his cheeks as he composed himself.

 

“You shouldn’t grab me at me like that, I could have hurt you” he scolded

 

“Mhhmm. You didn’t though! Oh.. did I make you feel uncomfortable?”

 

He reassured that it wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable, just unexpected. Eventually, nerves were calmed and the little incident was forgotten; or so you thought.

 

Days had past since then, and nothing of it had come up since that day. On a late evening, you were walking to the library to get a book to read. Hanzo had been gone for a few days on a mission leaving you to your own devices.

 

Looking at the worn spines of books, you didn’t notice the figure behind you. Large hands had cupped your backside causing you to jump coincidentally into the chest of the owner of those hands.

 

Hanzo leaned his lips down to your ear. His beard rubbing against your cheek as you blushed deeply.

 

“She do~”


	3. Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRABBLE! *jazz hands*

Hanzo had never seen you wear shorts. It’s was strange really, he’d had only seen you in your armor and cloak… Considering that you both had just begun courting with the realization that either of you could lose your life saving the world.

His eyebrow twitched as he watched you paraded around in those tiny shorts…. well parading around the laundry area anyway.

His eyes scanned the curve of your legs up to the curve of your bottom. As he was looking at your legs he didn’t notice that you were watching him eye your lower half like a half starved lion. 

You smirked as you walked over to him. As you got closer, Hanzo then realized that he had been caught. His eyes slid too your face as you proceeded to sit in his lap. One arm one hooked behind his neck, you threw a leg in the air as Hanzo blushed at your boldness.

“if you wanted to touch, all you had to do was ask~”


	4. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRABBLE! *jazz hands*

In the overwatch base everyone had a tattoo. Some were small, others were large. For example, Hanzo’s sleeve peck tattoo.

 

It was a gorgeous piece of art work. The way the lines were not blown out like in some large tattoo’s. It wasn’t faded with age as Hanzo himself had gotten older.it was still looked like it had been freshly done almost as if a god carved it in his skin themself ’s.

 

The tattoo itself emitted power like the dragon lived under bows man’s skin. You could feel it as you traced the the clouds and the lighting that swirled on his arm.

 

As you layed in his arms protectively while tracing his tattoo, Hanzo felt at bliss. He let out a soft affectionate growl at you.

 

You chuckled at him then kissed his cheek. Snuggling closer to his warmth away from the December air you stared at the dragon that stared right back at you.

 

Slumber called you to its embrace; at that moment you had never felt so safe as you did then.

 

As you slept, you could have swore you felt a warm nuzzle of a large snout.


	5. Cherry Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all mistakes are my own  
> DRABBLE! *jazz hands*  
> These spaces look better on tumblr...

On the rare occasion you went on a mission with 6 members of the team. More often than not, Hanzo was Always on those missions.

 

Usually these missions that involved you had to do with stealing information or hacking that couldnt be done from afar. So at times you would be escorted to the destination to get into whatever that was needed to be broke into.

 

You and Hanzo had been together since the get go of him joining overwatch. There was something that you two had that just clicked.

 

When you both were assigned to go to Hanamura. Hanzo sized the opportunity to show you the beauty of his home.

 

Which led you you both walking though a walkway surrounded cherry blossoms. They smelled wonderful. The sweet scent made you want to bottle it and take it home to the base.

 

You walked close to him, arm linked though his offers one. The comfortable silence between the two of you was enough for now. Well, more like Hanzo was silent and you were aweing and gasping at the beauty of this flowers.

 

Hanzo chuckled at your wooed state. You both stopped when you got to the center of the walk way with a huge cherry blossom tree that was older then the both of you combine.

 

Hanzo turned his head to look at you only to notice that you were covered head to toe in the delicate pink petals. The way the light angled your face made it all the more endearing.

 

You looked up at the tree in wonder. You didn’t have these type of trees where you came from. As you looked around you noticed that you were being watched. You looked over to your lover as he stared at you.

 

He stared with such intensity that you blushed deeply and look away. A hand grabbed your chin, pulling your head gently back to look at him.

 

You both stared at each other for what felt like a long time. Slowly, you both leaned in for a kiss, it was slow and loving.

 

The tree gently continued to drop it’s petals on to the lovers.


	6. Untitled Dragon!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRABBLE!*jazz hands*

The Shimada’s were an extremely powerful clan. Being the reigning dragons of the region made them very notable while being respected at the highest degree without doing much. The family had an air among them that demanded attention from everyone in the room when they did grace the other mystics with their presence .

 

They walked around adorn in human forms that hand scales on each accent point of their body. Their hands scaled up with long nails, their ears long and elegant. The sons walked with elegance of their ancestors, even when these thing were as true as day there was an imagine that never saw outside of the castle.

 

How playful the oldest brother dragon was; well to his lover anyway.

 

You giggled as you ran down the hall towards the gardens. Looking back occasionally to see if your dark haired man had caught up with you. You shuffled outside only to hide behind he largest cherry tree. Its sweet scent masking your smell from your dragon’s powerful nose.

 

You waited quietly, standing behind the tree looking occasionally to see if Hanzo would walk out into the gardens. When he did appear from the hallway you smiled cheekily and watched. He sniffet the air walking the path you took to get to the tree.

 

You watched until he had go so close to the tree you had to hide yourself. You waited, and waited but he didnt appear. glancing past the tree then noticed he was gone you looked around the garden to see he wasnt there at all.

 

What you didnt realize was that Hanzo did in fact know you were behind the tree. He had quickly turned into his dragon form when you hide back behind the tree and flown behind you, watching.

 

Hanzo watched your back as you confusingly looked for him. slowly, Hanzo placed his snout under the back of your dress. He kept a keen eye on you when he lifted the skit to the point his snout was at point to you rump.

 

Then, with a powerful snort, he sent the skirt of your dress flying and you jumping with it.

 

“HANZO!”

 

The dragon let out a laugh like noise.


	7. Demon!Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble!!

Being a demon had never been more frustrating as it was right now.

Now, normally Hanzo would be back in the other realm tending to things that he would take care of on a day bases.

But sometimes being a demon had its brought on the tendency to bring on a hunger that was fed by the mass amount of souls stock piled for him to pick and choose from. 

 still, there was the urge for something fresh something young. Hanzo, unlike his brother, who preferred young men and woman in their prime 20′s because of something that their souls had that others didn’t have that Genji loved. He, on the other hand wasn’t that picky when it came to who. 

He did though prefered energetic souls. 

And that was what you were. 

You had been dancing your way home late one night coming home from work. You bounced, swung your hips, and twisted you way home. Hanzo watched you with a fair amount of amusement as you may your way up the stairs to you apartment. 

He followed in transparent, undetected by you. Your delicious soul was bumping to the beat of the music, shining brighter than any soul he had seen in his extended lifetime.

from that day on Hanzo did his best to get you killed.

For some reason though, you dodged everything he had thrown at you and you were still oblivious to his presences.

Bricks, shoving you down stairs, pushing you in traffic did absolutely nothing..

and as a high ranking demon, it was embarrassing.

 


End file.
